eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Altar of Malice Collection Timeline
This timeline gives the details of the collection quests introduced as part of the Altar of Malice expansion. These collections listed here are part of the overall list of collections available in EverQuest II, which are listed at Collection Quests Timeline. The collections that are listed below are needed to get the ring. An overview of how the collections needed to obtain the charm are linked together can be viewed at Altar of Malice Collection Timeline/Summary. Summary This is a summary of the main hierarchy of collection quests added as part of the Altar of Malice expansion. (1) There are fifteen shiny collections (numbers 1-15 below) completed from ground spawns in the Tranquil Sea outdoor zone. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Shield of the Tranquil Sea for the final collection. (2) There are fifteen more shiny collections (numbers 16-30 below) completed from ground spawns in the Phantom Sea outdoor zone. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Shield of the Phantom Sea for the final collection. (3) There are five shiny collections (numbers 31-35 below) completed from ground spawns in the AOM Advanced Solo zones. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Shattered Seas Medal for the final collection. (4) There are five shiny collections (numbers 36-40 below) completed from ground spawns in the "Brokenskull Bay: Spoils of Maraud" contested zone. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Silk Stitched Hate's Fury Flag for the final collection. (5) There are five more shiny collections (numbers 41-45 below) completed from ground spawns in the "Ossuary of Malevolence" contested zone. These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Bone Carved Bust of Lanys T'Vyl for the final collection. (6) There are fifteen more shiny collections (numbers 46-60 below) completed from ground spawns in the various heroic zones. There are five groups of three collections each, and each group is obtained in the heroic zone(s) at a particular quest hub (the hubs being Brokenskull Bay, Zavith'loa, Ossuary of Malevolence, Castle Highhold and Ssraeshza Temple). These allow the completion of the meta-collection, and earn the Tales of the Shattered Seas for the final collection. These steps can be completed in any order. Basic Collections 1. (Quests 1-5: Tranquil Sea zone, Isle of Refuge) * Garven's Registry * Rivicea's Collection Box * Caretaker Fairless's Wrench * Slumlord Valthun's Dirty Bucket * Ambassador Saera's Shiny Coin * Ambassador T'Kirr's Copper Badge ** Reward Shield of Lobha (for the meta-collection) 2. * Ebik's Cog Collection * Cook Stubfoot's Stew Pot * Quarter Master Brennar's Log * Galen Crestrider's Mug * Mannus' Tool Kit * Ihean's Coin Pouch ** Reward Shield of Malvonicus (for the meta-collection) 3. * Ingrid's Looking Glass * Varlos' Gold Pen * Duke Ferrin's Medal * Xaliea's Poultice Bag * Vladiminns' Bow * Nathinia's Talisman ** Reward Shield of Saffron Coast (for the meta-collection) 4. * Cantrie's Fishing Hook * Deebo's Fishing Pole * Dovin's Merchant Sack * Gerrin's Pocket Watch * Valik's Map Book * Anikra's Doll ** Reward Shield of Refuge (for the meta-collection) 5. * V'Raen's Visor * Bogtooth's Breastplate * Mizmozzle's Mace * Ssilith's Sword * Tanglor's Tower Shield * Tugar's Trench Knife ** Reward Shield of Death's Doorway (for the meta-collection) 6. (Quests 6-10: Tranquil Sea zone, Death Weave Isle) * Blood Amaryllis * Poison Gardenias * Ruby Lotus * Baneful Bird of Paradise * Sacred Calla Lily * Heliconias ** Reward Shield of Death Weave (for the meta-collection) 7. * Tribal Totem * Shaman Spear * Wind Talisman * Earth Talisman * Water Talisman * Spider Effigy ** Reward Shield of Gorir (for the meta-collection) 8. * Ruby Emperor Eye * Ruby Emperor Leg * Ruby Emperor Antenna * Ruby Emperor Wing * Ruby Emperor Carapace * Ruby Emperor Mandible ** Reward Shield of Forbidden Cove (for the meta-collection) 9. * Eye of the Lost * Soul of the Lost * Intellect of the Lost * Mind of the Lost * Concept of the Lost * Silence of the Lost ** Reward Shield of Lost Khorr (for the meta-collection) 10. * Bead of Sacred Water * Emerald Dewdrop * Blue Dewdrop * Bead of Revered Water * Clear Dewdrop * Bead of Divine Water ** Reward Shield of Three Sacred Sisters (for the meta-collection) 11. (Quests 11-15: Tranquil Sea zone, South Dshinn Isle) * Ipsumodon Spirit Totem * Apatodon Spirit Totem * Aragodon Spirit Totem * Pterodon Spirit Totem * Cerodon Spirit Totem * Stegodon Spirit Totem ** Reward Shield of Merinep (for the meta-collection) 12. * Agitated Spear * Aggravated Mace * Frantic Dagger * Covetous Sword * Avaricious Lance * Acquistive Hammer ** Reward Shield of Karrabukk (for the meta-collection) 13. * Spinemaster's Crusher * Ambusher's Net * Bowmaster's Line * Woundbreaker's Talisman * Boneshadow's Knife * Lavalescent's Shield ** Reward Shield of Gura-Gura (for the meta-collection) 14. * Bawck Gib Gua * Jaf Mung Tah * Txua Vov Zaunk * Arf Ghav Keff * Kian Mraaww * Baj Wooah ** Reward Shield of South Dshin (for the meta-collection) 15. * Zedj's Tribal Spear * Yurwri's Poultice * Starque's Saddle * Lagni's Pickle Jar * Kowli's Harpoon * Finze's Wisdom Staff ** Reward Shield of Bawgava (for the meta-collection) 16. (Quests 16-20: Phantom Sea zone, North Dshinn Isle) * Talisman of Claw * Talisman of Dirt * Talisman of Darkness * Talisman of Blood * Talisman of Flesh * Talisman of Tooth ** Reward Shield of Charnel Grove (for the meta-collection) 17. * Erollisian Cinnamon * Zekian Black Pepper * Kunarkian Cardamom * Karanian Ginger * Ykeshan Tumeric * Faydwerian Cassia ** Reward Shield of Highpass (for the meta-collection) 18. * Orange Scapolite * Violet Sodalite * Yellow Peridot * Rainbow Labradorite * Azure Hauyne * Golden Datolite ** Reward Shield of Blessed Knoll (for the meta-collection) 19. * Flag of Ferrin * Flag of the Far Shore * Flag of the Far Talon * Flag of the Far Journey * Flag of the Far Dawn * Flag of Greymast ** Reward Shield of Stillwater Bridge (for the meta-collection) 20. * Aragodon Vertebrae * Cerodon Skull * Pterodon Metacarpal * Apatodon Carpal * Stegodon Tibia * Ipsumodon Femur ** Reward Shield of North Dshinn (for the meta-collection) 21. (Quests 21-25: Phantom Sea zone, Kithicor Isle) * Dagger of the Jewelborn * Cape of the Cloaked Figure * Gull’s Mirror * Farondi’s Sword * Cathil’s Whiskey Flask * Shadowbane’s Bow ** Reward Shield of Kithicor (for the meta-collection) 22. * Greyeagle’s Pouch * Blackguard’s Ring * Tarburner’s Comb * Rossook’s Pipe * Whistlewood’s Cameo * Greenbane’s Bracelet ** Reward Shield of Castle Highhold (for the meta-collection) 23. * Boots of the Deathweaver * Staff of the Cursespinner * Blade of the Necromancer * Etched Helm of the Deathweaver * Robes of the Cursespinner * Dagger of the Poisonspinner ** Reward Shield of Ghorkaal (for the meta-collection) 24. * Ivy Etched Pinyon * Wonderer's Knot Pinyon * Highpass Pine Cone * Kithicor Pinyon * Blessed Knoll Pine Cone * Ghorkaal Pine Cone ** Reward Shield of Peril Point (for the meta-collection) 25. * Talisman of the Flesh Stripper * Mace of Dark Obscenity * Helm of Disembodied Spirit * Ring of Imbued Blood * Blood Inquisitor's Dagger * Primordial Talisman ** Reward Shield of Ossuary of Malevolence (for the meta-collection) 26. (Quests 26-30: Phantom Sea zone, Grim Shales Isle) * Helm of the Torgarath * Symbol of Diabo Xin Thall * Ring of Diabo Rentha * Effigy of Aten Ha Ra * Blade of the Liako * Mask of the Senshali ** Reward Shield of Grim Shales (for the meta-collection) 27. * Kithicor Castor Bean * Tranquil Oleander * Dark Snakeroot * Purple Bladderwort * Dshinn Hemlock * Phantom Monks Hood ** Reward Shield of Bloody Battlegrounds (for the meta-collection) 28. * Skullsmasher’s Bash * Spiritchanter’s Devouring * Skullsmasher’s Might * Spellsplitter’s Force * Spiritchanter’s Madness * Spellsplitter’s Inferno ** Reward Shield of Blackwall (for the meta-collection) 29. * Painted Fern * Maiden's Hair Fern * Nest Fern * Cinnamon Fern * Shale Tree Fern * Holly Fern ** Reward Shield of Gazanti (for the meta-collection) 30. * Scale of Korazhk * Scale of Ssraeshza * Scale of Ssravish * Scale of Zherozsh * Scale of Zhesz * Scale of RhagZadune ** Reward Shield of Sshraeshza (for the meta-collection) 31. (Quests 31-35: Advanced Solo Instances) * Deckhand Gronk's Grog * Captain Nayate's Hat * Deckhand Smalls' Boots * Vasril's Rapier * Beggar Jonsey's cup * Mildred Saggybottoms' Pantaloons * Forgemaster Belum's Hammer * Poochy's Collar * Spotter Ratigan's Eye Glass * Brawlin Bones' Cigar * Jailer Krentis Van'Tesen's Keys * Gwarr Venomfang's Eye * Cannonball Yenkins' Cannonball * Railmaster Junres' Wrench * Alchemist Flera Von'tis' Flask ** Reward Brokenskull Bay Medal (for the meta-collection) 32. * Unatu's Stone Hammer * Poxrata's Wand * Brudu's Dagger * Arch Lich Rhag'Zadune's Scepter * Grudu's Sword * The Earthen Behemoth's Fist * Rhag'Yalzzen's Signet Ring * Valthsis' Battle Sword * Rhag'Vozgath's Talisman * Kavis Set'Ra's Ebon Mace * Kesa'Tra Xon'Xiu's Iron Battleaxe * Kavis Sha Ra's Pauldron * Kessatras Sonssiu's Monocle * Pov Xin'Kaas' Club * Stonefang's Tail ** Reward Ssraeszha Medal (for the meta-collection) 33. * Zom Xakra'Kass' Silken Shoes * Zona Centi'Kass' Evil Robes * Insider Pinboggle's Doohickey * Sa'Dax Senhali's Cloak * Woglok's Shiny Knife * Shograh's Robes * Va Tak Telaris' Ebon Claw * Insider T'Shal's Notes * Sevien Ka'Lal's Bracer * Thresinel's Jeweled Wand * Kladnog Shralok's Bone Hammer * Gudre Blackhand's Dark Scimitar * Qworux's Royal Helm * Tulonk Shralok's Glowing Eye * Vexven Mucktail's Spirit Essence ** Reward Castle Highhold Medal (for the meta-collection) 34. * Huntmaster Au'mari's Feathered Spear * Gra'ta the Mountain's Toe * The Swamp Mother's Tooth * Mo'iana the Ravenous' Eye * Beastmaster Kau'mua's Mace * Sharptooth's Ear * Defender Honu's Dagger * Lavacrafter Peleaina's Talisman * Pterotrainer Yu'lua's Net * Scytheclaw's Fang * Obsidian Warrior Koa's Blade * Littlefoot's Hide * High Priest Hamanu'akaloa's Scepter * The Unnamed Hunter's Ring * Fiery Effigy of Clotl'thoa ** Reward Zavith’loa Medal (for the meta-collection) 35. * Prime Inquisitor Darkthrall's Flail * Bonestorm's Shards * Herreo Cibum's Claw * Byushin's Dagger * Trakex's Torture Tools * Marrowbore's Mandibles * Tim and Tom's Helmets * Koron K'Lel's Baton * Ostiophobe's Carapace * Eternal Watcher's Wing * Ossiatic's Scourge * Malum Mortem's Blood * Rancor Cruor's Fist * Bloodhag's Poultice * Phasma Destler's Song ** Reward Ossuary of Malevolence Medal (for the meta-collection) 36. (Quests 36-40: Brokenskull Bay: Spoils of Maraud (Contested)) * Morin's Silver Stud * Drunkard'Earring * Swabby's Iron Stud * Krasnok's Earring * Barins Silver Hoop * Draggerhearts Hoop ** Reward Queen's Revenge (for the meta-collection) 37. * Golden Silversmith Button * Silver Swirl Button * Golden Shank Button * Bone-Carved Pants Button * Silver Shank Button * Bone-Carved Vest Button ** Reward Loyal Swabby (for the meta-collection) 38. * Captain’s Hat * First Mate’s Hat * Boatswain’s Hat * Lieutenant’s Hat * Gunner’s Hat * Quartermaster’s Hat ** Reward Royal Opulence (for the meta-collection) 39. * Rusted Backstay * Jib Sheet * Skull Adorned Anchor * Bronze Cringle * Tattered Bolt Rope * Wooden Block ** Reward Golden Trinity (for the meta-collection) 40. * Half Treasure Map * Wet Treasure Map * Leather Treasure Map * Torn Treasure Map * Burnt Treasure Map * Folded Treasure Map ** Reward Norrath's Galley (for the meta-collection) 41. (Quests 41-45: Ossuary of Malevolence (Contested)) * Chasuble of the Inquisitor * Chasuble of the Bloodpriest * Chasuble of the Unproven * Chasuble of the Prime Inquisitor * Chasuble of the Bonesummoner * Chasuble of the Bonecaster ** Reward Bust of Virtuoso Edgar V'Zann (for the meta-collection) 42. * Zealot’s Medallion * Bonecaster’s Medallion * Devotee’s Medallion * Persecutor’s Medallion * Torturer’s Medallion * Worshiper’s Medallion ** Reward Bust of Villandre V'Zher (for the meta-collection) 43. * Polished Sarnak Skull * Polished Erudite Skull * Polished Ogre Skull * Polished Gnome Skull * Polished Wood Elf Skull * Polished Dwarf Skull ** Reward Bust of Prime Ritualist Darkthrall (for the meta-collection) 44. * Carved Wood Statuette * Carved Obsidian Statuette * Carved Stone Statuette * Carved Glass Statuette * Carved Bone Statuette * Carved Ivory Statuette ** Reward Bust of Tserrina Syl'tor (for the meta-collection) 45. * Etched Golden Pyx * Wooden Carved Pyx * Etched Silver Pyx * Etched Mithril Pyx * Skull Shaped Pyx * Etched Bronze Pyx ** Reward Bust of Ritual Keeper V'derin (for the meta-collection) 46. (Quests 46-48: Brokenskull Bay (Heroic)) * Hardtack * Moldy Cheese * Pickled Roots * Bone Soup * Salted Beef * Salted Pork ** Reward Tales of Brokenskull Bay (for the meta-collection) 47. * Bumboo * Grog * Rumfustian * Dark Rum * Sangaree * Flip ** Reward Tales of Captain Krasnok (for the meta-collection) 48. * Silver Ferrin * Gold Doubloon * Gold Escudo * Gold Reale * Silver Escudo * Silver Reale ** Reward Tales of the Hate's Fury (for the meta-collection) 49. (Quests 49-51: Zavith'loa (Heroic)) * Basalt Clotl’thoa idol * Obsidion Clotl’thoa idol * Slate Clotl’thoa idol * Granite Clotl’thoa idol * Norite Clotl’thoa idol * Pumice Clotl’thoa idol ** Reward Tales of the Allu’thoa (for the meta-collection) 50. * Blue Cohosh * Arching Caladium * Emerald Pokeroot * Ruby Datura * Fiery Yellow Bell * Azure Foxglove ** Reward Tales of the Deinodons (for the meta-collection) 51. * Ivory Funnel * Purple Webcap * Black Trumpet * Deadly Dapperling * Crimson Ergot * Death Cap ** Reward Tales of Zavith’loa (for the meta-collection) 52. (Quests 52-54: Ossuary of Malevolence (Heroic)) * Blood Stained Dagger * Blood Stained Book * Blood Stained Mace * Blood Stained Robes * Blood Stained Gloves * Blood Stained Scalpel ** Reward Tales of Villandre V'Zher (for the meta-collection) 53. * Charred Flesh Scrap * Serrated Flesh Scrap * Ripped Flesh Scrap * Rotten Flesh Scrap * Bloody Flesh Scrap * Punctured Flesh Scrap ** Reward Tales of the Ossuary of Malevolence (for the meta-collection) 54. * Knee Splitter * Bone Saw * Thumbscrews * Flesh Ripper * Heretics Fork * Primordial Tickler ** Reward Tales of Tserrina Syl'tor (for the meta-collection) 55. (Quests 55-57: Castle Highhold (Heroic)) * Shralok Finger Bone * Shralok Heel Bone * Shralok Ankle Bone * Shralok Arm Bone * Shralok Toe Bone * Shralok Leg Bone ** Reward Tales of Castle Highhold (for the meta-collection) 56. * Fist of the Bleederach * Pike of the Sorcerach * Staff of the Sorcerach * Club of the Enforcerach * Blade of the Bleederach * Mace of the Enforcerach ** Reward Tales of Jaestin Ferrin (for the meta-collection) 57. * Grevog’s Flail * Zebrun’s Cuirass * Grethah’s Scepter * Zebrun’s Helm * Grevog’s Fire * Grethah’s Wand ** Reward Tales of the Far Seas Trading Company (for the meta-collection) 58. (Quests 58-60: Ssraeshza Temple (Heroic)) * Zov Centien * Zov Va Dyn * Zov Liako * Zov Thall * Zov Senshali * Zov Va Liako ** Reward Tales of the Ssraeshza Temple (for the meta-collection) 59. * Shissar Wisdom Idol * Shissar Earth Idol * Shissar Strength Idol * Akhevan Idol * Akhevan Diabo Idol * Stonecutter’s Idol ** Reward Tales of the Shissar (for the meta-collection) 60. * Stonecutter’s Knife * Leather Straps * Stonecutter’s Hammer * Quarry Axe * Quarry Pick * Ebon Chisel ** Reward: Tales of the Grimlings (for the meta-collection) Meta-Collections (Items obtained by completing collections 1-15 above) * Shield of Refuge (from the collection) * Shield of South Dshinn (from the collection) * Shield of Malvonicus (from the collection) * Shield of Gorir (from the collection) * Shield of Bawgava (from the collection) * Shield of Death Weave (from the collection) * Shield of Merinep (from the collection) * Shield of Gura-Gura (from the collection) * Shield of Lost Khorr (from the collection) * Shield of Forbidden Cove (from the collection) * Shield of Karrabukk (from the collection) * Shield of Three Sacred Sisters (from the collection) * Shield of Lobha (from the collection) * Shield of Death's Doorway (from the collection) * Shield of Saffron Coast (from the collection) ** Reward: Shield of the Tranquil Sea (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 16-30 above) * Shield of Gazanti (from the collection) * Shield of North Dshinn (from the collection) * Shield of Grim Shales (from the collection) * Shield of Blackwall (from the collection) * Shield of Blessed Knoll (from the collection) * Shield of Highpass (from the collection) * Shield of Sshraeshza (from the collection) * Shield of Ossuary of Malevolence (from the collection) * Shield of Stillwater Bridge (from the collection) * Shield of Bloody Battlegrounds (from the collection) * Shield of Castle Highhold (from the collection) * Shield of Charnel Grove (from the collection) * Shield of Ghorkaal (from the collection) * Shield of Kithicor (from the collection) * Shield of Peril Point (from the collection) ** Reward: Shield of the Phantom Sea (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 31-35 above) * Zavith’loa Medal (from the collection) * Ossuary of Malevolence Medal (from the collection) * Ssraeszha Medal (from the collection) * Castle Highhold Medal (from the collection) * Brokenskull Bay Medal (from the collection) ** Reward: Shattered Seas Medal (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 36-40 above) * Queen's Revenge (from the collection) * Loyal Swabby (from the collection) * Royal Opulence (from the collection) * Golden Trinity (from the collection) * Norrath's Galley (from the collection) ** Reward: Silk Stitched Hate's Fury Flag (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 41-45 above) * Bust of Virtuoso Edgar V'Zann (from the collection) * Bust of Villandre V'Zher (from the collection) * Bust of Prime Ritualist Darkthrall (from the collection) * Bust of Tserrina Syl'tor (from the collection) * Bust of Ritual Keeper V'derin (from the collection) ** Reward: Bone Carved Bust of Lanys T'Vyl (for the final meta-collection) (Items obtained by completing collections 46-60 above) * Tales of Villandre V'Zher (from the collection) * Tales of the Ossuary of Malevolence (from the collection) * Tales of Zavith'loa (from the collection) * Tales of Jaestin Ferrin (from the collection) * Tales of the Deinodons (from the collection) * Tales of Tserrina Syl'tor (from the collection) * Tales of the Allu'thoa (from the collection) * Tales of the Far Seas Trading Company (from the collection) * Tales of the Ssraeshza Temple (from the collection) * Tales of Brokenskull Bay (from the collection) * Tales of Captain Krasnok (from the collection) * Tales of the Shissar (from the collection) * Tales of the Hate's Fury (from the collection) * Tales of the Grimlings (from the collection) * Tales of Castle Highhold (from the collection) ** Reward: Tales of the Shattered Seas (for the final meta-collection) Final Meta-Collection for Final Reward * Shield of the Tranquil Sea (from the meta-collection) * Bone Carved Bust of Lanys T'Vyl (from the meta-collection) * Shattered Seas Medal (from the meta-collection) * Shield of the Phantom Sea (from the meta-collection) * Tales of the Shattered Seas (from the meta-collection) * Silk Stitched Hate's Fury Flag (from the meta-collection) ** Reward: Tradeskill Collections (Tranquil Sea) * Broken Rudder * Captain's Sextant * Far Trader Log Book * Far Trader Pennant * Scorched Goblin Cage * Sturdy Capstan * Waterlogged Boom * Waulon's Lucky Hat * Weathered Tiller * Well Greased Pulley * Wooden Spar * Worn Halyard ** Reward: (House Item) (Phantom Sea) * Purrla's Lucky Gnoll Tail * Korros' Gambling Dice * Matthew's Spare Scarf * Felice's Wineglass * Steve's Lost Spectacles * Karalyn's Salt Shaker * Ethan's King's Court Deck * Bartleby's Favorite Shield ** Reward: (House Item) Category:Altar of Malice Collection Quests